


Once you let me call you Agreste, Princess.

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Changing Last Names, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Soulmates, Teasing, cuteness, playful, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Adrien finds out Marinette is his soulmate, he’s trying a few different ways to change her last name.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	Once you let me call you Agreste, Princess.

Marinette glared at the boy sitting in front of her, a smirk playing out on his features as he enunciated her last name clearly. “Good Morning, Dupain-Cheng.”

She huffed, “What do you want this time, Agreste?” 

The blonde hummed in thought, as if trying to mock her patience that was already thinner than paper with him. 

“I want you to accept my offer.” Adrien started, grinning ear from ear.  
  


The bluenette looked back down at the book in front of her, pursing her lips. “What could you offer to change my mind, Agreste.”

Moving his leg off the seat, he turned to her fully with a gleam in his eyes. “I’ll stop calling you Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette paused for a moment, ever since the blonde in front of her found out they were soulmates, he was relentless with flirting and the pestering.   
  


Her last name was the only one he had used for months, driving her to want to punch him in the face with how Adrien said it.

It was completely unfair with how hot it sounded. 

“...I might consider it.” Marinette responded cooly, letting a smug expression play onto her features. 

“You won’t get me to break that easily, Agreste. You’ll have to use more dire options.”   
  


“I’ll take you up on that challenge then, Dupain-Cheng.”

“I highly doubt you’d win, Agreste.”  
  
  
His emerald green eyes sparkled with mischief, “Oh you’ll see.” 

The bluenette rolled her eyes, “Yeah right. Like you have the brains to think of something clever.” 

The blonde leaned back in his chair, a smirk titling on his lips and his eyes slipping closed. “You’d be surprised, Dupain-Cheng.” 

**_______________**

It had been a month since the popular teen model promised her a challenge, Marinette hasn’t faced a single one yet. Other than the fact the way he said her last name with different meanings every time made her want to melt. 

She shook her head.

_No girl, get a grip on yourself.  
  
_

Marinette raised her hand when roll call came around, hearing her first name was enough to gain her attention. However, the last bit is what made Marinette freeze. 

“Marinette Agreste?” Madam Bustier called.

The bluenette groaned internally, of course he would do such a thing.   
  


Marinette looked at the laughing boy on the desk nearest to the teacher, she narrowed her eyes and gritted out. “Here”

The dam broke on the laughter piling high in his chest, it bursted out with fury in the mostly silent classroom. 

Most of the students gaped at the both of them, looking shocked.   
  


Marinette spoke as kindly as possible, though, she doubted it sounded smoothly as she’d like. “Agreste. What in the _hell_ do you think your doing?” 

He crossed his arms, “Just moving the process along quicker...Agreste.” 

Adrien snickered at Marinette’s face, no matter how hard she tried to keep the blush at bay, it didn’t obey her command.   
  


“Oh so now you stop calling me Dupain-Cheng?” Marinette murmured, arms crossed with embarrassment.

Even if she held onto this act, Marinette still knew they had the same soulmark. Though, his last name rolling off his lips so sweetly directed at her caused her heart to flutter violently.

“Like I said, I’ll only stop one you let me call you Agreste.” The blonde snipped back.   
  


Marinette looked down with a large huff. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?” 

Adrien smiled, “Not a chance, Madam Agreste.” 

The bluenette banged her head against the desk with an audible groan.

If the other classmates were questioning this exchange, they didn’t speak it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute idea I’ve seen flying around so I took the little writing experience I have and made a cute fluff shot. 
> 
> I hope you liked it, leave your thoughts below my fellow miraculous readers.


End file.
